


Relaxation

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, トリアージX | Triage X
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Missionary Position, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Reverse spooning, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: After a long hard day's work Yuko finds Yami and shows him how to...relax.





	Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this story from a roleplay I did with someone in DeviantArt.

Laying on the grass Yami-Yugi is enjoying the night sky. "Kaiba really wants my skills as Duelist back." he said sighing. Still feeling a bit sore from the last training session Kaiba made him go through. Tho it did surprise him that Kaiba gave him really fancy clothes to wear. That was nice of him. Then again he didn't want his number one rival to wear nothing but dirty wrappings. "Thank you, Kaiba for giving me a chance of a normal life." Yami said closing his eyes to have a short nap.

After a short while felt the back of his head rest on something soft. Opening his eyes saw Yuko looking down at him. He saw her hair is now pink (some people say it's white) and wearing her combat uniform. She must have come back from a mission "Hello~" she said smiling at him. It was then that Yami realized he was now on her lap.

Yami quickly shot and was blushing from ear-to-ear "Oh, h-hello Yuko."

"What is  _Y_ _u_  doing here~?" Yuko said. She likes teasing Yami because it's cute seeing someone like him get all flustered.

"Just relaxing. Just went through of Kaiba's duel lessons. Now that's over I want some time to relax." Yami explains scratching his cheek.

Yuko leans in very close and places her hands on each side of his hips "Well since you''re free and got nothing else to do, I know a great way to relax." she winks at him.

"O-Oh, what do you have in mind?" Yami said stammering. Since she's so close can get a whiff of her sweet scent. It's enough to make his head spin. Also, her huge breasts are pressed against his own.

"Like this~" Yuko said opening her white jacket and pulls up her black top. Showing Yami her bare large breasts to him. He quickly grew a raging boner that Yuko can see very well.

"Wow." he said. Almost in a daze.

"You can touch them." Yuko said taking his hands and placing them on her breasts. His fingers sink into her huge orbs of flesh.

"So soft." Yami said, completely memorized by her large chest. Many men wanted to feel Yuko's breasts. Yami is one lucky guy.

"I can see you truly like my breasts." Yuko said and captures his lips with her own. Yami's eyes widen. He did not expect a kiss but eases into it while giving Yuko's breasts a nice, and through massage. Yami can feel her nipples becoming hard against his palms. Feeling her lust slowly growing pulls down her pants. Her ass jiggles uncontrollably because her pants are very tight. Yami wants to take off his pants as they were getting tight, but he didn't want to let go of her sumptuous breasts.

Yuko places her crotch on Yami's and grinds against him. Both of them moans. Yami had a sad expression when Yuko stops the kiss and pulls away. But he cheered up when she takes off her boots and pants. Then she puts her boots on again. Turing around she sways her jiggling ass at him. Her indigo (Yami's favourite colour) panties were swallowed by her cheeks. Making her panties look like a thong. "Wanna touch this next?" she said smiling.

"I do." Yami said. His hands immediately reach out to grab her lovely rear and start to knead them. Similar to her breasts, his fingers sank into her soft cheeks. He saw liquid drip down her thighs. Wondering what it will taste like hooks his fingers around the waistband of her panties, pulls them down and places his lips on her pussy.

Yuko moans. She reaches behind her to keep Yami's head in place. It's away of telling him to keep going. Which he did and drills his tongue into her pussy. He hips twitch as Yami explores her pussy with his tongue. A new territory for Yami. He never knew a woman's pussy can be so tasty. Yuko lets out a loud cry and came into Yami's mouth.

"Impressive~" Yuko purrs and moves between Yami's legs. Her nimble fingers made quick work of Yami's belts and pants. She licks her lips upon seeing his throbbing virgin manhood. "Thanks for the meal~" she said taking Yami's cock in her warm, wet mouth. Yuko was able to the whole thing down to the base.

Her head didn't move because she was rolling her tongue around his shaft. Yuko can feel it twitch. Yami's moans grew when Yuko moves her head. Yami grits his teeth and digs his fingers into the ground. Yami never felt such pleasure before. He likes it. "I'm going to cum!" he gasps. When Yuko heard this sucks harder.

Yami bucks his hips and came. Filling Yuko's mouth with his seed. The amount Yami shout out took Yuko by surprise. Yuko hasn't met a man who can cum this much and it looks like Yami has more to give. After drinking his seed Yuko went on top of him and slowly inserts Yami's cock into her pussy. Effectively taking Yami's virginity.

"You're a big boy aren't you~" Yuko said lustfully placing a hand Yami's stomach and another on her hip. A blush forms on her face when Yami thrust up to her. Yuko's brow furrows as she feels Yami's cock move inside her. When Yami puts more strength into his thrusts Yuko starts to moan. Something no man has done before. She found a keeper.

Yami saw her large breasts bounce as he fucked her. Because she's feeling pleasure too moves her hips as well. For a virgin, Yami is pretty good. It helps that his cock is huge. Able to hit the sweet spots in her pussy. Which made her get really tight. Yami feels like she's going to squeeze the cum out of him. "Yuko!" Yami said loudly and came for the second time.

A smile was on Yuko's when Yami fills her up this his warm, thick cum. From where they're connected Yami and Yuko can see cum leaking out. Suddenly, Yuko smothers Yugi with her breasts. Yami grabs her ass and pumps his hips. Yuko rolls her head back and moans in pleasure. She can feel more of Yami's cum leak out, but it will be alright because Yami will fill her up again.

Rolling on her back, Yuko has Yami on top of her. He leads back, grabs her soft thighs and pumps his hips. Yuko had her hands behind her head with a sexy smile on her face. Seeing her breasts bounce is a treat for Yami's eyes. It made him rock hard. He feels so blessed making love to such a beautiful and sexy woman.

"You're drooling." Yami said.

"That's because your cock feels so good~" Yuko said smiling. She then felt Yami's cock twitch "Are you going to cum~"

"Yeah." Yami said with a ragged breath.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Yuko asks in a soft tone. Yami stops moving so he can fill her pussy with his seed again. Yuko loves the feeling of Yami cumming inside her so much that she came with him. No doubt he's the best sex partner she ever had. A real keeper. Also, she wants more and Yami can tell by the look in her eyes.

Yami had Yuko roll on her side (she rested her head in hand) and Yami moves behind her. He lifts her leg and moves his hips again. Yuko moans because Yami's cock feels really good at this angle. She reaches behind her so she can play with Yami's spiky hair. With his free hand, Yami rubs her breasts. Yuko's moans quickly became yells of pleasure.

"Right there! Don't stop!" Yuko shouts at the top of her lungs. Wanting to keep giving pleasure to Yuko kept fucking her in this postilion. "I'M CUMMING!" Yuko screams and sprays her juices all over yami's cock. This is the first time she came this hard. With how intense her orgasm is caused Yami to fire another load of cum.

Out of breath Yami pulls out and lays on his back. He saw his cum pour out Yuko like a waterfall. Yuko turns to face Yami "That was amazing. Not back for a virgin." she said panting. The pink-haired woman then slowly crawls towards him. She grabs her breasts and wraps them around his cock. His moans sounded kind, cute.

So Yuko moves her breasts so she can hear that kind of moans from Yami again. He likes how her breasts so much that his moves again. The softness of her breasts was too much for Yami and blasts his final amount of cum for the day. This one was the biggest. Covering Yuko's face and breasts in a white glaze.

"Amazing~" Yuko said in awe. Some of Yami's cum was on her nose, making her a little dizzy. "We should go out." she said scooping Yami's cum and licking it off her fingers.

"Really?!" Yami said in shock.

"Yes, we are a perfect match." Yuko said smiling seductively.

"If you don't mind." Yami said panting. He was a strong feeling they would be having sex again. Well, he has enough stamina to keep up? There's only one way to find out.


End file.
